With rapid developments in wireless communication systems, wireless communication is undoubtedly an indispensible part of the daily life. As various communication theories and signal processing chips continue to progress, the signal processing techniques in back-end of mobile wireless communication for transceivers have also be reached maturity. However, the front-end theories and techniques for transceivers were made limited progress in radio-frequency (RF) wireless communication system. The limits of communication materials and physical properties are resulted in setbacks for development such as costly and complicated systems associated with the RF front end, in a way that signals can only be processed or computed by a baseband circuit instead of being readily processed at an RF front end. Therefore, there is a need for a solution for overcoming the above setbacks or changing system architecture for realizing signal processing at an RF front end.